Can't say I'm in Love
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: The day they met sparked a friendship they thought would last forever. Everyone knew they were meant to be. So why all of a sudden is Lucy hanging out with...Gray? Does it have anything to do with Igneel and Layla's tragic death by drowning? Natsu wants to know what happened, but does his answer lie with his best friend who refuses to see him, let alone say she loves him? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey guys sorry about this, I know I have like three unfinished stories but I just came up with this if it will come out as good as I hope it will be otherwise it will be like a three chaptered story.**

**Brona: I assume we aren't in it this time?**

**Me: not for a while, that includes Annie.**

**Annie: aw! Can you at least tell us a little about the story?**

**Me: nope, I don't even know what it's gonna be about I'm just as confused. **

**Brona: no pressure then? **

**Me: tell me about it I'm even confused and worried if this one will be any good let alone be popular with the readers that I do have. **

**Annie: good luck, Tasha. I know you can make it good! ^_^**

**Me: thanks Annie. You girls are the best! **

Prologue: Lucy, age 6

I walked through the house with Mommy; she showed me the new house we moved into from the last one which was a bit smaller than this one- it has a built in pool, a second floor and a balcony. Mommy kept me out of the way of the movers who were bringing in the furniture and our possessions.

While Daddy was too busy helping out the movers, Mommy let me pick out my room for myself. I picked the room that had glass double doors that led to the balcony. She said I could pick out my curtains for the door later on this week. The movers had already brought in my clothes and bed so Mommy let me take a dip in the pool with her eyes watching out for me.

Luckily, she had gotten a floatation device for me so I wouldn't worry about drowning which calmed her nerves knowing that was keeping me safe. About an hour later, I walked out front of my new home and spotted a pink haired boy who was playing with a cat.

I stared at him for a while without him even looking over in my direction. He looked to be a similar age as me but looked older as well. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a fire pattern on the front as if it was on fire itself; he wore blue jeans and sandals that matched his shirt. I noticed he had a kind smile on his face as he smiled at his cat.

I didn't even notice that the sky fell dark or that the Movers had left already until my Daddy called out my name a little too loudly from inside the house. "Lucy! Where are you?! It's time to come in!" My ears winced as I closed my eyes for a second, when I opened them I saw that the boy had stopped playing with the cat and was staring at me from his place, in his front yard across the street.

His eyes didn't show anything but he couldn't stop staring at me. I was a little shy but I got the courage to wave at the boy, who smiled and waved back at me as my Mommy came out and took my hand leading me back inside. I smiled back at him. He gave me one last wave before he scooped up his cat and headed inside his house, closing the door behind him.

Part 2: Natsu, age 6

It was too quiet in my house; Mom and Pop were too busy with bills to spend time with me. I just walked through the 2nd story house that was similar to the one across the street, except his didn't have a pool. My room was on the second floor, inside were posters all over the walls of my favorite video games and Dragons. I even had a life size dragon that was 10 feet tall.

My room was mostly red, orange and, yellow- the color of flames. Pop went as far as to have little Campfires painted on my walls. You can say I'm a pyromaniac, but actually I'm not. I just love the color and heat of fire. The two things that stood out the most was 1 my black curtains on my balcony doors and 2 my blue cat, Happy, who sleeps in my bed. "Hi Happy!" I said as I picked up the fish loving feline.

"Meow," he mused as I carried him down stairs and out in my front yard. I smiled down at him when I saw moving vans in front of the house across the street. "Is someone moving in?" I thought out loud.

**(AN: you will see him thinking out loud a lot during this story)**

I spotted a woman in her late 30s and a man in his early 40s, the man wore a brown business suit with matching pants and shoes with a red spotted tie. He had a mustache; his hair was sleeked back with moose which was the color of silver with a hint of dirty blonde in it.

**(AN: I forgot what his hair looked like so I made up something)**

The woman however looked totally opposite. She wore a pair of faded jeans with brown sandals that had a flower on it, and a beautiful leopard patterned top that showed the spots in a variety of colors, like silver, brown, red, yellow etc. She looked like a goddess, with long wavy blonde hair that shined brightly in the afternoon sun and brown eyes that could see into your soul.

I looked away from them. "Must have been 'just married'." I huffed a little; disappointment framed my face as I played with Happy in the front yard. I climbed up in the tree for an hour just relaxing, staring at the clouds that floated by.

I didn't do much that day except play with Happy who wasn't much fun either. All he wanted to do was sleep, while I was bored out of my mind. I just stared absentmindedly at the movers work bringing stuff in when I noticed a pink bag that looked like it was full of clothes.

"Is that another bag?" I spoke out loud again. My eyes widen when I saw a mover bringing out a box, on the side it said, "Lucy's things" I blinked my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I still saw those words on the box.

"So they have a kid!" I cried in surprise. I pretended to play a little with my cat just in case the girl came out of the house. Just my luck cause not 20 minutes later, a mini version of the lady came out, her neck length hair dripping with water as she stared at the movers not really anything in particular until she noticed me.

I blushed as I continued to pretend playing with Happy who was still mostly out of it. She even had the same eye color as her mother except her eyes dazzled when they spot me from over at her house. I could tell she didn't even notice when the Movers left her house.

I looked over at her after a while pretending like I just saw her standing there by the tree staring at me. I did hear a cry from inside her house, a concern voice of her father. She saw that I was smiling at her so she hesitantly waved at me, which I returned as her mother came and took her inside.

I scooped Happy up off the sidewalk, giving her one last wave as I opened the front door and went inside.

I didn't say anything as I went upstairs to my room walking over to my balcony to see the blonde girl staring back at me from her room from the balcony which was her room as well.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so pretty. I noticed her giggling at my dreamy smile which I didn't mean to show causing me to blush red.

She ran back inside her room for a chair, a note book, a marker and a pair of binoculars. I grabbed mine which were by my table, so I could see what she was writing. When she was finished she held the notebook up showing me words.

"'Hi, what's your name?'" I read out loud as I grab my own pad and marker. I wrote my name and asked what hers was.

She read my message and wrote back saying her name was Lucy and that she just moved in today.

"I saw you. We should talk more tomorrow." I wrote back as I waved bye as I closed my balcony doors and climbed into bed.

**Me: thanks guys tell me what you think of this first chapter.**

**Brona: it sounds good so far!**

**Annie: she's right it sounds so cute!**


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd grade

**Me: hey guys this is gonna be a short credits for now one thing is, I really can't take the credit with this chapter since Ashley helped write a lot of it since I was stuck.**

**Ashley: you're welcome! :3**

**Annie: this should be good then! :D**

**Brona: get on with the story then! **

**Me: ok? On with the story! **

Chapter 2: 2nd grade

I sighed. It was the first day of school. I was in second grade and so was Lucy. I glanced at the clock, it was 7:30. I sighed again. I still had an hour to prepare for school. I yawned and crawled out of bed and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth, once I was done, I wasn't surprised to see my uniform and bag spread up on my bed because I know my mom set it up once she heard I got out of bed.

I put my clothes on and gathered my school stuff. I was happy because I will get to see Lucy again. She went to summer camp this year and I missed her so much that I will need to gather all my self-control not to squeeze her to death! I had a crush on her since the first time I saw and talked to her.

I remembered her asking me why my hair was pink and I got annoyed at that so I insulted her by getting her name wrong, she pouted at that and I thought it was cute. She still pouts when I call her Luigi but I call her Luce most of the time. I looked at the mirror and I thought I was ready to go.

Of course I looked my best for her! I called out to Happy to get him down to the dining room where I'll feed him his favorite food: fish. I don't know why he doesn't eat the cat food I give him but stuck to feeding him fish.

I went down and the first thing I noticed was my mom's tummy bigger than usual so I asked her while I sat down and ate. After I finished I asked her. "Mom, why is your tummy big? Did you eat a watermelon whole or something'?" She looked at me before sitting down next to dad who was reading a newspaper but sat it down and looked at me then mom.

They seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. They were finally done with their staring contest and finally looked at me. Mom spoke up and said "sweetheart, what do you feel about having another kid in the house?" Mom looked at me hopefully and I shrugged and said "fine but why?"

My dad answered my question with and said "we are having another kid son!" My dad smiled hopefully. What I said shocked them! I shouted in glee at another kid, "wwwoooohhhooo, I am finally having a sibling! YES!" They both sighed in relief that I didn't throw a tantrum. Then I remembered I had to walk with Lucy! I grabbed my bag and put on some shoes and said goodbye to my parents. I trudged down to Lucy's house.

Lucy's POV.

I woke up to an annoying dream-crusher device called an alarm clock. I prepared my clothes and put my empty bag on my bed so I can prepare them later. I glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was 7:30. I groaned and went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed my teeth.

I got dressed in my uniform, filled my bag, put on some shoes and went downstairs. I was greeted by my dog plue and fed him. I had always wondered why he has an n orange nose, oh well! I went to the dining room and I ate with my parents. I grabbed my bag and put it on the couch knowing natsu is gonna be here later to walk together to school.

I was about to sit down when I heard the doorbell ring. Yay! Natsu my best friend is here! I grabbed my bag and opened the door to a salmon-haired kid. He said " hey Luce!" _I missed him so much! Wait what am I thinking!?_ "Hey Natsu! What's up" I smiled at him and I closed the door after saying goodbye to my parents.

"Guess what Luce!?" He said really happy while we walked together, I wonder why he's so happy? "What is it Natsu?" "I'm gonna have a younger sibling!" I gasped and smiled "really Natsu?! Good for you! I hope it's a girl!" He looked at me and said "why a girl?"

"So I can play with her" he frowned "You have me already you know!" He pouted. _He is so cute when he pouts! What the- Luc! Get a hold of yourself!_ "It's different when it's a boy you're playing tag with." he looked at me weirdly and said "Weirdo..." but before I could smack we were already there. Someone familiar insulted him and he was naked!

Natsu's POV.

I heard a familiar voice and knew whom it belonged to. "Hey Tabasco idiot!" My eyes twitched in annoyance and saw a half-naked Popsicle stick insult me "hey, Popsicle pervert! Haven't changed huh?" I insulted him back and we launched into a brawl and I totally forgot about Lucy. We were stopped by a demon in disguise.

Lucy's POV.

I face palmed at the two idiots wrestling on the floor. I decided not to stop them so Erza could be the one to stop them. And Erza did and oh boy! Were they scared? I tried not laugh at the dancing idiots saying "aye" have both arms on both of their shoulders. I laughed at them even though I was just as scared as they were .

"Uh, Gray? Your clothes?" I pointed at the fact that he only had his baby blue boxers on. "What the hell?! How'd this happen?" He ran back in the direction we came in.

It was so funny how Natsu and Gray, yes Gray was the name of the half-naked boy who got into a brawl with my best friend. They are scared of Erza that just threatening them that you would call her will make them shrink! Erza was one of the smartest girls in school and she has red hair and a beautiful face.

She can be pretty intimidating at times as well. She's taken on a class room full of boys once even though she's in the same grade as us she can be pretty scary.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" I cried back at them as Gray caught back up with us fully clothed. I grabbed Natsu's hand half mindedly as I ran towards the school. "W-wait, Luce! You're gonna drag me into the mud!" Too late, I had accidentally fallen over a rock and both me and Natsu fell into the mud together.

I pouted as I looked down and away from Natsu, knowing he'd be mad. "Ah cheer up, Luce! It could be worst." He lifted me up after he stood up and whipped most of the mud off his pants and shirt.

I fumbled around in my back pack till I found what I found what I was looking for. "Natsu! I have something for you!" he looked at me funny. I handed him a present box. "Open it!" I grinned hoping he would like it. He opened it up and his eyes lit up as he pulled out the white scaled scarf. He looked over at me before hugging me hard. "I love it, Luce! Thank u so much!" he immediately put on the scarf after letting me go.

Natsu's POV

I didn't think Lucy even remembered my birthday while she was gone to her summer camp. "What's this for anyway Luce?" I asked after I wrapped the scarf around my neck. It was a bit big but I also had to make sure it didn't drag.

"That's your birthday present, silly! I missed your birthday so I made this while I was at summer camp!" Lucy had this cute blush on her face as she smiled at me.

My eyes grew wide as I hugged my best friend again, as we made it the rest of the way to school, not once did I let her hand go that day…

**Me: so what do u guys think?! **

**Ashley: you made it better than I had written most of it!**

**Annie: it's awesome! :D**

**Brona: so adorable! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: The summer before 5th grade

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter of can't say I'm in love, Ashley once again helped me with this, so some of the credit goes to her once again.**

**Ashley: thanks Tasha, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 3: The summer before 5th Grade

Lucy's POV

Mom said it was ok after I asked her if I could have a big sleepover in the backyard with all of my friends and classmates. I met Mira Strauss and her siblings just before 4th grade year ended since they transferred in. I was in the same class as Natsu, Gray and Erza but I was seated away from them so I had started talking to these two girls who sat on both sides of me.

One was Ashley Stryder, she was about my age but an inch or so taller than me, she wore a leather jacket that didn't go great with her uniform. But she had good style and taste.

The other was Tasha Mizuru, she was a nerdy person who read a lot, even bigger books that the school library didn't even have. She had big glasses so she probably had poor eye sight. She wore a blue jean jacket instead of what Ashley wore.

I started calling my friends up and told them to come by with their sleeping bags and night clothes. My dad even went to the trouble of buying a couple of tents. Erza asked if she could invite her best guy friend, one which neither Me, Gray nor Natsu knew.

Natsu's POV

I woke up Saturday morning with Happy in my lap. I got ready for the day, the usual taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etc. I walked down stairs to find my parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, Natsu. Did you know there's gonna be a meteor shower tonight?" My Dad, Igneel said as he read the newspaper. "That's awesome!" I pretended to sound excited. I looked at what time it was, it was already 10:30.

That's when the phone rang. My mom turned from the kitchen counter to grab the phone off the wall. "Hello?" She said politely. I noticed she was feeding Wendy cheerios, who was stuffing them into her mouth.

She was already 4. She was already able to walk and talk a bit but not much, she's able to say mommy and daddy but she messes up when she tries to say my name. Mom told me it was Lucy on the phone who wanted to know if I would like to come to a big sleepover at her house tonight.

"Sure mom!" I cheered as I ran upstairs to find my sleeping bag and my good pj's. "He said yes. You got him all riled up." She giggled from what I heard before I ran upstairs.

I told Happy about tonight. I was really eager to see everyone.

Normal POV

There was a knock on Lucy's door at 5:30 that night. _Yeah! They're here!' _she thought as she ran to open the front door since her parents we're still out getting food and drinks for everyone.

"Hi Lucy!" the whole group was there, Gray, Erza, Mira and her siblings, Tasha, Ashley, Erza's friend Jellal, Yukino, Natsu, Darceus and Josh, who were twins.

**(AN: I made up the twins because I wanted there to be the same amount of guys as girls)**

Everyone had a sleeping bag, an extra set of clothes and some other things. Lucy led them through the house, explaining how her parents went out to get some food and drinks.

"Wow!" everyone but Natsu, Gray and Erza said when they saw Lucy's back yard.

Natsu's POV

I didn't realize that almost everyone from my class last year had come. I waved hi to almost everyone; the one's I didn't know were the three siblings, Erza's friend and the two girls who sat next to Lucy last year in class. I knew Josh and Darceus from Gray and Max who was too sick to come.

Laki and Warren would've been here if they weren't stuck in summer camp. Lucy showed everyone to the backyard while Erza, Gray and me just followed behind Lucy since we already knew the way due to the million play dates we had over here back in 2nd and 3rd grade.

"Hi Luce!" I cheered when I got to her after she showed everyone the backyard. She jumped at the sound of my voice. She turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Natsu!" She hugged me after noticing that I was _still_ wearing the scarf she had made for me, during the summer before 2nd grade while away at summer camp on my birthday. I never take it off unless I take a bath or when I'm doing dirty chores around the house.

I sort of blushed which the oldest sibling, Mira I think her name was, pointed us out to everyone. "Look! Natsu's blushing!" She pretended to gasp. She knew how close Lucy and me were since we were almost inseparable during Lunch time.

Lucy blushed after getting everyone's attention thanks to Mira, and my heart sank. I suddenly missed her closeness as she walked over to the girls she sat next to in class as she brought them over to me.

"Natsu, I'd like you to meet my friends, they sat next to me in class, this is Tasha," She held her hand out to the brown haired girl with big glasses who was frowning because Lucy had what appeared to be a book which must've been hers.

"Hi, Tasha. I see you're a bookworm?" I asked a bit puzzled. She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes I am actually!" She flushed up a bit. "Hehe, I'm practically the Librarian's favorite since I'm always getting the biggest books in the library." She giggled which was kinda cute except it was a little pitchy.

"And this is Ashley," Lucy drew my attention to the black curly haired girl; she had a glove on her left hand and wore a leather jacket. She wore mostly black clothes except her red frilly skirt.

Tasha on the other hand just wore plain blue-green jeans with a nice neon top that was striped and had four different colors, yellow, green, pink and, blue.

"Hi, Ashley." I didn't say much to her cause she had this weird vibe about her that said 'don't talk to me' and it made me a bit uncomfortable. She didn't even look like she heard me.

Tasha noticed my uneasiness. "Please excuse my sister's behavior." She had kind eyes which were a gray-blue color. Ashley had these smoky purple eyes. "She's your sister?" I asked totally baffled.

Lucy intervened and whispered in my ear. "They aren't really sisters they just happened to be very close; Ashley was an orphan who was taken in by Tasha's family at a young age so they've known each other since."

After talking to Tasha a bit more I decided to go talk to Mira's younger brother, Elfman. He was already talking with Josh and Gray. "Hi guys." I called as I walked over to them.

Lucy's POV

I noticed that nobody wanted to use the tents except to put their bags in them as they arrange their sleeping bags outside the tents by the pool side to watch the meteor shower.

I hear voices coming from beyond the sliding glass doors next to the patio. "Mama! Papa!" I cried as I ran inside, somehow I had Natsu, Erza and Gray following behind me to greet my parents.

"Hi, Lucy." Mama called from the kitchen. She looked behind me to see Natsu and my two best friends. "Hi Erza, Gray, Natsu. Is everyone settled in the backyard?" Mama asked as she grabbed a bag that had drinks in it.

Papa had a bag full of snacks and had already set out three pizzas out on the oven as my parents followed us out to the patio. Tasha ran up to help Mama. "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Heartifilia! Let me help you with those drinks." She grabbed a couple drinks out of the bag and sat them out on the table.

Everything was going well. Papa brought out the pizza once it was finished and everyone sat at the table that was on the patio. "Natsu, Don't eat too much all at once!" I cried as he reached for his fourth slice. "Wait until everyone else has had their fill then you can eat the rest." I giggled when his eyes lit up.

Turns out there was plenty left, over almost 1 and a half pizza left. I helped him finish most of it since I only had one while everyone except my parents ate about two or three each.

My parents left us to our own doings as we prepared for the meteor shower. Natsu lay on his sleeping bag on my right side as he held my hand which made me blush.

Tasha was next to him then Gray, Ashley, Jellal, Erza, Elfman, Yukino, Josh, Lisanna, Darceus, then Mira who was next to me on my left side. We had arranged our bags in a big circle.

My eyes widened as the first meteor came down. "Look!" I shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention as we all looked up into the sky at the amazing meteor shower. I noticed as well that my parents brought out lanterns for us in case we needed to see.

Natsu's POV

I couldn't stop staring at Lucy as I gripped her hand hard. She looked amazing in her Pj's which everyone including me changed into after everyone ate. Lucy and I were the last to change into our pj's because she helped me eat the rest of the pizza.

'_Oh god, she looks so beautiful. She's always looked beautiful ever since I met her in person the day after she moved in-'_

_Flashback…_

_The next day I ran downstairs and told my parents that there were new neighbors who moved in yesterday. Mom was so excited that she quickly went into the kitchen and started baking a pie to give them._

"_Go get your things." Papa said to me as he got ready, I hurried to get dressed so I could go meet the girl in person. _

_Xxx_

_After the pie finished baking, mom, dad and me walked across the street to meet them. Dad had knocked on the door. The door opened to the man I saw helping the movers yesterday. "Hello, our son said you moved in yesterday and we wanted to bring over a pie. Welcome to the neighborhood." Mama said._

"_Oh thank you. You're welcome to come in. My name is Jude Heartifilia by the way. And what are your names?" Jude asked. "I'm Igneel Dragneel, this is my wife Grandine and our son Natsu." Papa introduced us as we walked inside the house._

"_Layla, we have company!" Jude called into the Kitchen as he sat the Pie on the coffee table. "Oh hello!" the woman I saw yesterday came through from the Kitchen. "I'm Layla, we just moved in." I ran towards her. "I'm Natsu!" I grinned. _

"_Oh aren't you just adorable!" she cried. A voice came from the stair case. "Mama?" I turned to see Lucy in a small red dress with flowers on it. I stared in awe. "Lucy!" I cried as I ran to her. She wiped her eyes as she got a better look at me. "Natsu!" she grinned. _

_Our parents looked at us. "How do you to know each other already?" Layla asked. Lucy answered before I could. "Natsu was outside his house yesterday and I was watching him when you came out and took me inside. We wrote to each other using Binoculars, Markers and big notebook paper." Lucy smiled at me. _

"_I think that's adorable, Natsu. You've got yourself your first friend." Mama smiled holding her hands over her heart. "Why don't we get to know each other while they go out and play?" Jude said as he settled my parents into chairs while Layla cut the pie. "Here you go you two. Go eat on the patio outside ok?" she said handing me and Lucy a slice of the pie. Lucy led me the way._

"_You're parents are nice." Lucy said as she sat on a swinging bench with me. "So are yours!" I smiled at her as she took a bite out of the pie. "Mmm! Who made this?" she moaned in amazement. "My mom. Good right?" I said as I took a bite._

"_Yes!" she cheered as she took another bite._

_End of flashback_

Everyone stared out at the sky until all the Meteors were gone. Soon one by one everyone fell asleep, I fell asleep with a smile on my face still thinking about the day we met in person.

**Me: what do you guy's think? **

**Ashley: that was amazing! :D**

**Annie: I loved it!**

**Brona: you've out done yourself once again, Tasha! **


	4. Chapter 4: 7th grade: Wendy's Birthday

**Me: hi guys sorry for the LONGEST wait ever but I thought to post something special for my birthday and give you guys a treat since I know I'm gonna have a good day today so Happy 17****th**** birthday to me! 3**

**Natsu: that's great but should u get to the story?**

**Me: oops your right! Sorry any way back to the story! **

Chapter 4: 7th grade: Wendy's 6th birthday party

"Natsu! Wake up, Nee-chan!" a small voice said, pounding her tiny fist on my door.

I groaned as I shoved Happy from my chest which was his favorite spot. I pulled on my clothes as Wendy opened my door.

"Nee-chan! Are you going out today?" Wendy cheered mostly because her birthday was in a few days.

"Maybe why?" I asked politely not giving anything away, not even about going to the mall with my friends to go buy presents for the little fiery diva.

"Can you get me some picture books so you can read them to me?" she tried to hid her cute innocent smile, but was failing as her blush gave her away. I rubbed her on the head, which she giggled like the little kid she was.

"Sure, Wendy. Give your brother a hug cause he has to go meet his friends at Lucy's." I had stuffed the money into my pocket Mom had given me for her presents the day before. Wendy launched herself into my arms as I hugged her.

"You're the best, Natsu-nee!" she grinned as she ran back to her room. I waved bye to Happy who fell back to sleep on my bed.

Dad was gone to work when I woke up so I kissed Mom bye as I caught Lucy and a few others across the street.

"LUCE!" I cried as I ran over to them waving, my scarf blowing against me with the wind.

(Lucy's point)

I called up almost all of mine and Natsu's friends for today to go shopping with us for Wendy's birthday since he was in charge of setting everything up this time.

_Flashback: one week ago_

_Natsu called me late that night. "Hey Luce, I need your help!" he sounded out of breath._

"_Sure, what's wrong?" I asked politely since he's been having trouble since his dad had to work overtime._

"_It's Wendy's birthday next Friday and mom put me in charge of her list for the celebration." Natsu almost half groaned since he didn't have too much affection for his sister since he had to take care of her most of the time._

"_That's awesome, Natsu! I would love to help you!" I squealed because I always wanted to throw a party for a little kid._

"_You're the best, Luce. If I wasn't tired right now I would run over there and kiss you!" Natsu sounded eager to do it but I heard the weariness in his voice._

I still blushed at that fact wondering if he would've done it if he _wasn't_ tired. I called up Erza, Gray, Tasha and Josh, mostly because I heard Darceus got grounded again and everyone else was too busy to answer the phone.

Tasha had this huge thing for Josh and I was gonna try and help her get his attention.

20 minutes later: everyone showed up outside my house, wearing blue jeans besides Erza wearing her usual skirt, and cut off shirts: Josh had this android galaxy design on his black shirt.

Tasha wore a white tank that said in black words: keep calm and carry on with red paint covering it saying: run like hell!. Gray just wore a regular plaid t-shirt which came off already! Erza just wore a violet blouse that I never saw before.

I walked outside to them. The same time Natsu ran right into me!

"ECK!" I screamed when he almost ran me over. "Gomeni, Luce." He sounded shamefully sorry.

"It's ok. Ready to go, Natsu?" I asked as he helped me up, which I blushed and held back a stutter.

We walked down towards the mall which wasn't busy since it was 10 in the morning. Natsu lead the way for us with Erza and Josh close behind. I caught up to Tasha who was twittling her thumbs embarrassed. "You ok?" Tasha sighed, and looked down. "I'm fine." She had this aura of depression around her like a halo.

I grimaced for her pain as Natsu dragged me up to the front of the walking group. We made great time to the mall so we were able to finish all the shopping since we split up into groups.

Tasha wasn't very comfortable going with Josh so Erza took her to go look around. Gray and Josh just walked around while me and Natsu got some things done.

*the next day*

"Happy Birthday, Wendy!" everyone cheered. Natsu had invited Ashley as well as everyone from the day before. Apparently Ashley went out on a date the day before and couldn't help buy the gifts.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Wendy grinned when she saw the cake I brought over for her.

Wendy cried when she saw all the stuff she got but was in big tears when Tasha handed over a crying box that had holes drilled into it with the words "animal shelter" on the side.

Wendy squealed when she opened it. "A KITTY!" she pulled out a beautiful creamy white cat with big brown eyes. The cat meowed at her and licked her face, which Wendy giggled.

"She's gorgeous! Tasha, where'd you find this beauty?" I asked, she was blushing when I looked at her.

"Just the animal shelter that was by my house, I had a feeling Wendy felt left out because Natsu had Happy." She lifted her head up and smiled. "Happy birthday Wendy. And her name is Charla!" Tasha petted Charla.

Ashley nudged Tasha in the ribs and giggled. "She's perfect for Wendy!" Ashley wore a skull and cross bone tank top with ripped holed jeans and combat boots.

"Thanks, Nee-chan." Tasha wore this beautiful leopard vest and a salmon based tank with a little shirt pocket, the shirt alone showed how large her bust was. She wore long legged black double pocketed pants and plain blue boots.

Josh just wore a venom from marvel t-shirt which was black but outlined Venom on the cover of the shirt with just regular jeans and sneakers. He handed Wendy her next present which was a beautiful night gown that had cats on the front of it.

"Ah! I Love it!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and down. She wore a plain purple dress that Grandine bought for her just three weeks ago to wear on her birthday. It had blue birds on the front and had white clouds on it.

Erza wore a grey-blue blouse once again with a black skirt and knee length boots. Gray wore a Hawaiian shirt that had sea green and purple patterns on it and blue shorts.

**(it's similar to the one he wore on Tenrou island)**

*later*

Everyone had gone home from Natsu's except me since Natsu wanted to talk to me. He quietly tucked Wendy into her bed with Charla sleeping beside her on the bed.

He tip toed out of her room and closed the door as he turned to me. "Thanks so much for your help, Luce." I blushed slightly at his nickname for me, since he gave it to me when we were 5.

"it's just…" he blushed slightly while rubbing his nose. "Would you? You know go out with me sometime?" he hide his face in his hair.

I blushed fiercely as I leaned in and kissed him which made his eyes bug out, before closing them and leaning into the kiss.

I broke the kiss a minute later. We were both blushing. He cracked a smile. He pulled me towards him for a hug and whispered into my ear. "Finally…" he sighed hugging me tightly.

"Huh?" I asked when I looked at him.

His eyes were melting from they're usual playfulness into a loving soft expression. "I've been pinning after you since I met you, you weirdo." He stuck his tongue out playfully again.

I blushed and whispered. "So have i." I blushed fiercely again as I tried to hide my face.

Natsu leaned in towards me and kissed me…

XXX

**Me: that's it for now guys idk when I'll post again but hope you enjoy it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


End file.
